


Summer’63

by LizFreemen



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: College boy in love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizFreemen/pseuds/LizFreemen
Summary: School boy love story//I’ll put English version in part two when I finish writing(translating)it:)
Relationships: Roger Waters/Nick Mason
Kudos: 2





	Summer’63

BGM: Summer’68

剑桥夏天的一个周末，逼仄狭窄的房屋里灯光昏暗，Roger的房间没有窗户 空气中混杂着没有洗的衣物和霉菌的气味，只靠一盏悬挂在低矮天花板上的铁皮灯，两人都没有说话 只有电流声. Nick盯着搁在Roger床边的画板发呆，他不想打破这片沉默 ，大脑因室内不通风的空气懒惰的无法思考，每一个脑内的文字都变成一只只被拍死的苍蝇，掉在白色的瓷盘上.这房间实在太小了 也没有厕所 就像是别人的房屋强行隔出来的一间卧室，他的床边还摆了一摞书，笔记本，和草稿纸还有散落的画笔.

Roger专注在他手里的一本笔记本上，没有开口，即使这不是Nick第一次来他的出租屋里，他还是为没有收拾房间而感到一丝不好意思. 他会不会嫌弃我房间里的味道？会不会感到无聊？Roger是不是偷偷瞄Nick几眼，他还在发呆，他暗色的头发看起来非常柔软，橄榄绿的眼睛有因灯光的橘色高光.他完全无法看透他在想什么，他希望Nick永远也不会知道其实他很想了解他的感受..想到这里Roger越来越烦躁，他不知道该做什么，任由白噪音和电流声扰乱他的思绪，

Nick打破了这片死寂 用坐到他旁边，两人排座在床沿上  
“你在看什么？”他把头向笔记本凑近，他的字体不能算是工整 甚至能称上看不懂

“课上的笔记罢了. 你还需要我给你补数学吗？”他打趣的说道，  
Nick轻笑着摇了摇头，“我可不想把和你在一起的时间用来学习，”话吐出去片刻他才意识到这话让他有点脸红，  
他不知道该如何应对他心里对他的一些感情，这并不是正确的 也许 他这么想，Roger也不是同性恋 他自己也不是，但总还是有那么一点点欲望的闪烁夹杂在他们每一次相处时，他们只是朋友 自打他第一次和Roger交谈就对这个高个子的同学抱有很多兴趣，虽然长相不能称上好看但也不会不顺眼，给人的感觉像是被冲刷上沙滩的残破螺骨和秋天没有吃完的一顿早午餐.

现在正是夏季 ,Roger穿着衣角发黄的一件简单的白衬衫和西裤，他们两靠得很近但却像有一扇无形的百叶窗隔在他们中间 .夏日自然的声音在出租屋里显然不存在 却时不时会在nick的耳边响起，不管谁是否同意 他们已经完全渗透进了彼此的生活，几乎每个周末他们都会前往彼此的住所，相比起来Nick的房间可比这里舒适的多 但他本人并不在意，即使只是一个不透气的小房间他也很享受和Roger相处的每一秒.两人的关系像是两座迷失在浅橘色海洋尽头的小岛，再大的海风也无法划破牵连与宁静.美好存在他们记忆里 记载了图像和声音的发黄书本.

Roger没有给他的话详细的答复，合上手中的笔记并一下倒在床上，盯着轻微发霉的天花板和那盏昏暗但刺眼的灯，他感到了气氛中无法被人眼识别的暧昧 浅黄色的被单挤压出的褶皱宛如山脊，透明的空气笼罩着安静的每一秒 . Nick也倒下 侧躺在他身边，他感受到自己的脸颊发热，虽然Nick也曾在这留宿过几晚，一次是在他们在学校的空教室喝了个烂醉 模糊的记忆里只有当晚他把他的同学抗回这间破屋里，酒精和冷空气的味道充满他的鼻腔，贯穿成温暖而昏暗的黄光. 

Nick只是默默的盯着Roger，直到他们眼神对上，他从他湖蓝色的眼睛里看到干瘪的油画颜料和银制品的碎屑，他长得真的不好看 虽然他自己也没有特别漂亮，但他还是觉得Roger的面容给他放松和亲切的感觉. 他凑向前 两人的嘴唇在经意间触碰，他不知道为什么他会有如此举动 也不明白到底是为什么会有这样的想法 可他已经做出了行动，他不想知道Roger会怎样想 也不想在乎这一吻结束后会有什么发生，他可能会把他赶出房门？可能会揍他一顿，想想还是后者的可能较大..

Roger惊住了，他没有想到Nick会是先做出这一举动的人，舔舐对方的嘴唇是他对此的回应，他用右手托住对方的脸颊. Nick的体温很高，他脑内播放的画面是强烈的银白色光芒在大丽花和疲惫的太阳下暴晒的午后校园，还有面前的这个男性，穿着校服在学院的草坪上坐下. 直到高涨的白噪音退出耳根 他们结束了这个不知道能不能称上的吻，

“..你不会揍我吧..？” Nick小声的半开玩笑地发问，  
“我不知道，” Roger抓起枕头把脸盖住，长舒一口气清醒一下大脑，

这场肉粉色的歌剧在两人模糊的拥抱彼此中拉下帷幕.


End file.
